


Его Вселенная

by Mr_Sandwave



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [25]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave
Summary: без учёта событий после 11 серии





	Его Вселенная

**Author's Note:**

> без учёта событий после 11 серии

Что держит Пола Стаметса в этой версии Вселенной? «Дискавери» прошёл по следам «Дефаента» и вернулся в родную вселенную. Императрица Филиппа получила по заслугам и заточена где-то в глубинах «Дворца», где именно — знает лишь Майкл Бёрнем, занявшая её место. Да и у той на руках не только Терранская Империя, но и сходящий с ума Тайлер. Бёнем цепляется за то, что это всё-таки Тайлер, который с завидным постоянством начинает говорить на клингонском, называть себя Воком, а её — недостойной существования хуманкой. Бёнем проще думать, что это можно исправить, и она делает всё, чтобы смягчить терранский режим и улучшить положение других рас. Получается плохо, но она старается. Бёрнем нужны вулканцы на службе Империи.

  
У капитана Габриэля Лорки нет ничего. Подаренный Императором за особые заслуги «Шеньчжоу» — не в счёт. Строящийся специально под споровый двигатель «Даркхаунд» — тоже. Капитана преследует память, это особенно заметно между миссиями. Лорка мечется между кораблями, всё дольше задерживаясь на «Даркхаунде», останавливаясь там не только для инспекции.

  
Свою страсть и желание мести он откладывает, позволяя себе осуществить другое, тщательно подавляемое на «Дискавери». Лорка хищным зверем бродит вокруг намеченной добычи, а когда решается на бросок...

  
«А, так вот что вам нужно, — говорит добыча, — а я-то думал...»

  
Стаметс соглашается. Он слышит за спиной злые и завистливые шепотки о «женщине капитана», но не реагирует на них. Даже на мнение, что уж очень быстро забыл мужа — не обращает внимания. Он не забыл, как же можно? Вот он, милый доктор, любимый Хью, стоит лишь протянуть руку и шагнуть чуть в сторону от реальности, как называет это его миррорный двойник. Так что Стаметс абсолютно спокоен и думает исключительно о науке и иногда об одиноком капитане. Хью на это конечно же сердится, но не торопит к себе. У них и так впереди столько, что люди назвали бы это Вечностью. А он, Пол Стаметс, должен доработать программу, которая позволит споровому двигателю работать с мицелием напрямую. Чтобы потом справились без него.

  
Поэтому порой, когда Стаметс кажется особо отстранённым и задумчивым в постели, капитан бывает груб и берёт любовника жёстче, чем тому нравится. Лорка злится.

  
— И кого я сейчас трахаю: тебя или чертов интерфейс? — хрипит он, до боли сжимая пальцы на чужих бёдрах.

  
Глаза Стаметса подергиваются знакомой дымкой.

  
— Всю Вселенную, мой капитан.


End file.
